


ScarletVision One-shots

by Super_Marvel_Unicorn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Vision (Marvel) - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Marvel_Unicorn/pseuds/Super_Marvel_Unicorn
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one-shots  I’ll be writing of ScarletVision. Theses two are so precious.





	1. Android Body, Human Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.

 

"You're safe Wanda. I’m here." Vision said comforting the distressed girl on the floor hugging her knees, tears falling down her cheeks, her makeup slightly blending in with the tears.  
He caressed the tears away and lifted her chin so she would be looking up at him. He smiled down at her, he didn't know why but every time he looked at her he felt this strange feeling in his stomach. He didn't even think it was possible for him to feel. But there he was trying to comfort her, feeling her sadness. He never liked seeing her like this, she deserved to smiled and be happy. Not be haunted by the nightmares that seems to never leave her alone.

"How can you protect me from this." She said waving her hand around, making the scarlet threads appear around her hand. “If it wasn’t for this I wouldn’t be having these ridiculous nightmares.”

Vision reached out, grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Wanda was surprised by the sudden act of intimacy. Her mouth gaped open and she looked at where his lips touched her skin.  
Vision was far from calm in the inside realizing what he did after he did it. But he didn’t regret it either. He opened his eyes and looked into her shocked ones. He didn't know what to do, should he apologize, should he walk away or phase through the wall, or he could embrace it and see where it leads to. This was all new to him really, he didn't know what he was thinking when he kissed her hand, he just did it. But then again she didn't run away or pull her hand back, she wasn't angry either. 

Vision decided to go with his instinct, although his mind was telling him to back away, telling him he was misreading the situation. But he still leaned in and touched his lips to hers. They were soft, warm, and wet from the tears. When she didn’t move he went to pull away but then she returned the kiss, adding a little more pressure. 

The kiss was sweet but also passionate, making his heart pound like a hundred horses running and his mind spark up with colors. That’s when he finally realized why he always felt this way around her. It was love, devotion, passion, emotions he didn't think possible for a synthezoid to have. But Wanda made him feel so...human. 

The need for air soon came and they both pulled away. Wanda looked into his blue eyes. She loved his eyes. They held so much life and love for everything. Something she wouldn’t find in any other man. But they also held so much power, and his calmness that was like a balm to her sleepless nights. They made her feel safe. He made her feel safe. And it made her smile. 

"You should come comfort me more often." She said softly. Vision chuckled and caressed a lock of hair behind her ear. "It took you long enough." She said to him. 

"You knew?" Vision said, shocked she knew the whole time what he couldn’t figure out. "It's not hard to decipher when you're an open book." She said smirking. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He said. “I wanted you to figure it out. Plus you’re cute when you’re nervous.” She told him. 

Vision smiled and took her hand again. "Wanda I-, this body was not meant to feel but somehow, someway, you've made it so. Wanda, you've made me human, you've made me love." He said said so honestly. “Maybe this means I can do other things. Perhaps I can eat as well, I’ve never tried. Maybe I can sleep too. Do you think-“ 

Wanda kissed him again, effectively shutting him up. “I love you too you dork.”


	2. Gardening Lessons

"Wanda?" Vision called joining her out in the patio. They were staying in Clint's house while the family was out in vacation, they took the chance and decided to watch the house for them. Taking care of the dog, feeding the chicken and watering Laura’s flowers was easy enough to do. 

Wanda was watering some of the flowers when she turned to look at him. "Yea Vizh?" She said putting down the watering can she was holding. "If it wouldn't be a bother, could you teach me how to garden? Clint said he’d leave a few flower pots out for me to use." Wanda smiled, "Of course, but you know you should change into something more comfortable. Don’t want to mess up your sweater. I'll meet you in the barn." Vision nodded and walked back inside to change.

Wanda walked into the barn house and began setting up the farming tools while thinking of what she should start with. Maybe just flowers. When Vision came back she expected him to be in some farming clothes with big boots and a hat, he always overdressed, it was adorable. But he wore the complete opposite of what she was thinking. She stood there gaping at him standing near the door, with slightly ripped jeans and black sneakers with no shirt. And she just stood there, staring.

"Is there something wrong? I can go change-"

"NO! I mean no that's fine, you’re okay, that's cool, it's fine, you’re fine." She interrupted, laughing a little and secretly kicking herself in her head. Vision walked towards her giving her a smile.

'Don't look down don't look down don't look down don't look down.' Wanda thought trying very hard not to look down at his body. His very large, very toned body.

"What would be the first thing you would have me do?" He asked. 

'Me.' She thought. ‘Oh my god Maximoff really?’ She told herself shaking her head and clearing her throat, cheeks turning a bit red.

"Right well, you could um, grab the soil bags and bring them over here to the table." Vision nodded and went to grab the soil bags. Wanda watched him and blushed even more when the muscles in his back and arms flexed when he picked up the soil bags.

She turned around quickly and went to grab a small shovel on the table when he turned around. He laid the soil bags on the table and waited for his next instruction.  
It took at least an hour to teach him how to plant a flower, no thanks to him for being so close and hot and shirtless and perfectly innocent and totally oblivious to her dirty thoughts.

"Well, that's it." She said. Vision thanked her and gave her a sweet smile and she smiled back. Though he did notice her pink cheeks, but he didn’t say anything about it. This kept happening for almost a week. She showed him some tricks to planting while he listened carefully. Though he always came in either a tight shirt or no shirt at all and Wanda would always stare a little too long before she looked away. 

Sometimes their hands would touch when she showed him how to pat the dirt down. And whenever she reached across from him to grab something she’d smile up st him, a small blush always on her cheeks. Usually after they finished they’d go back inside the house and he’d make dinner and they’d watch a movie. She would always fall asleep on his shoulder while he ran his fingers through her hair. He loved how her hair always smelled like something tropical everyday. The softness of it. Most of the time they cooked together, though he did most of the cooking. She said she liked watching cook. They played with the dog, watching him chase her around because she had his squeaky toy. Vision would chuckle, watching her scream as the dog jumped and attacked her with kisses. 

Sadly the week passed by quickly and they to pack the day before. Vision asked her if she could teach him one more thing about gardening before they left, and she was happy to.

"Wanda, Vision, we're home!" He said setting down the heavy book-bags he was carrying in the living room. The kids went running upstairs to their bedrooms ready to play with their new toys. "Guys?" Clint called out again going in the kitchen. "Clint." His wife called out. 

He walked out the back door and saw his wife smiling and took his hand dragging him to the barn. "What is it?" "Shh, just look." She opened the barn door quietly and let him observe. 

There was flower pots neatly set on the table, soil bags on the floor, boots set neatly in a corner, hay everywhere, gloves thrown around, a puddle of mud near the gate made by a big bowl of water the tipped over and in the center of the barn on a blanket was Vision and Wanda, sleeping. 

Wanda had an arm draped over Vision's stomach while Vision had an arm under her head letting her use it as a pillow and the other around her waist. Wanda’s hair was filled with hay and her clothes had a bit of dirt while Vision was almost completely covered in dirt and shirtless. Probably fell in the mud puddle. There was a picnic basket not far from them, open but filled with trash. Probably from the food they ate. It was a curious sight really.

His wife dragged him back out and into the house. "So what do you think happened?" She asked smirking. Clint blinked, and blinked again, then shrugged. "Gardening lesson gone wrong." Laura rolled her eyes. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.” She teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....um
> 
> I don’t know where I was going with this lol
> 
> But it happened so...


	3. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love these two!

Sometime when he visits they lay in silence holding each other close enjoying the company.

Sometimes they talk quietly on their bed about their days without each other, setting the days for when they'll meet again.

Sometimes they cuddle close and wait for the sun to rise not wanting the time together to pass by quickly. 

Most of the time he cooks and she watches him lovingly, but also quietly making sure he puts the right ingredients in the food.

Sometimes they watch movies and talk about what they liked all night, planning what they'll watch next the next day.

Most times they can't stop staring at each other, not wanting to forget every detail of each other. And at some point it gets so intense that they end up kissing, forgetting about the world around them. 

Sometimes in the quiet nights when the moon is full and the stars shine bright and the light enters their room, they lay in bed, while he reads stories from her country. She lays next to him, while his arm keeps her close. She listens to his voice. She loves the sound of his voice, the way he says every word in her mother language.  
And when their done, they sleep, her head resting on his heart while his arms keep her safe from any nightmares.

But sometimes and rarely, he has the nightmares. He sees things he can't explain, feels a chilling fear, and sometimes the stone on his head aches. So she hugs him, calms his fearing mind, soothes the pain away.

At some point he stays, he doesn't go back, doesn't pick up the phone calls from Stark. Days go by, weeks pass, and he doesn't care. He tells himself if it lets him see her smile everyday, hear her laugh, and hold her ever night, then it's ok. What would happen with one less avenger? If they can have time, then why not take it? Just forget everything and love each other. All they want is time. 

Maybe the world will be kind to two lovers wanting nothing more then to be with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> I feel like I used 'sometimes' a bit too much lol.


	4. Miracles

Miracles. 

It's something humans find extraordinary. It was a type of event that was surprising to humans even though it happens in their daily lives. Something that not even science can explain when it happens. Such a wonder. A mystery.

What caused miracles to happen. Was it magic? Was it God? Was it the universe? 

Who or whatever caused these 'miracles' to happen, Vision would be forever grateful. Of course he was sort of a miracle himself being synthetic and all. Poeple never thought it was possible to make someone like him. They never thought him possible of feeling. They always thought he couldn't do anything really, except fight and take orders. Like a robot. Like a machine. Boy did he proof them wrong. He took it to a whole another level really. Well maybe some of it, he did have help from his love. Well, they both helped each other. But it was all her mostly.  
Why, if she didn’t help him in the first few months of his life he would probably still be trying to figure out what was wrong with him. It turned out to be that there was never anything wrong with him at all, he was just in love. With her. Those funny feelings he got around her, or everytime she looked at him, or anytime she smiled. 

Her smiles were contagious to him. Everything of her was contagious. She smiled so did he. She cried so did he. She'd laugh so did he. She'd get angry, well, he'd stay calm and try to calm her down of course. Never feed fire to fire. Unless someone did it to harm her, then he'd get angry as well. And that wasn't pretty.

He was grateful to her. For giving him a chance. For showing him that even he can be filled with so much joy and happiness. He never cried so much as he did that day a week ago. Even now he'd still get emotional about it. The freshness of the memories still running through his head. 

Sometimes he was scared that it was all a dream and he'd wake up any moment. Would he really be so cruel to himself? 

They never spoke about it. Not until later after they married. At that time it was hard, especially for a young couple just wanting to love each other. Not everyone liked them together. Many poeple have tried to come in between them with threats and nasty comments. Tried to break them apart. It was hard to deal with and the team supported them when they needed it. Sometimes they both would argue about the people and it always led to one not speaking to the other the next day until one of them broke the silence. Sometimes they just laid together in silence, comforting each other.

But they fought through it. And they never looked back, never regretted anything.

Now he would smirk sometimes remembering certain memories after they chose to rebel. Moments where someone would question them again. He could feel the anger starting to boil in her, but then she would calm, and smile. And then, when they least expected it, which was almost always, she would show them how much she loved him with a kiss. She would deepen the kiss and his reaction would be the same. Then she would pull away and smile at him, take his hand and walk away leaving the person confused and uncomfortable. And he would smile, puff up with pride and let her lead the way.

And so went on their lives living happily. Nothing to stand in their way. Nothing could make it any better than that.

But he was so wrong about that!

Here he sat in their bedroom next to the window, the room dark with only the moonlight to light it's shadows. He looked at his sleeping wife of 10 years. Still so beautiful in every way. Maybe just a little bit tired than she's used to. But that was expected. She's come such a long way. He was so proud of her. He smiled, and tried to control the tears threatening to escape his eyes. He looked out the window at the night sky, though a tear found its way down his cheek. What could he do for her? He didn't know. He would give her the world and the universe for what she gave him, and even that wouldn't be enough. 

He didn't hear the soft rustle of blankets behind him, so lost in the thought of wanting to give her something in return. He almost flinched when her arms wrapped around his neck from behind. Almost. The instinct to not move a muscle while they slept and he had them had sunk into his muscle memory already.

"You already gave me the world." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. Hand sliding down his chest to the two sleeping bundles in his lap. She could lay her hand over both of them. They were so tiny, fragile. One of them sighed but still kept sleeping. They were very quiet little things, but still managed a loud cried when hungry. How can something so small cry so loud.

He looked up at her. Wanda. She wiped a tear from his cheek, smiling down at him. "Don't cry, darling." She said, leaving a soft kiss on his lips. Such an amazing woman, he thought. Her smile grew and she kissed him again. Then a soft cry came from his lap and they both looked down. Watching one of the bundle's eyes open and start to cry. Then the other stirred. You could tell they were twins, if one wakes so does the other. Twin boys. Their boys. Their miracles. William and Thomas. Born three weeks too early a week ago in the early hours of the morning, so small but healthy.

Vision smiled and looked up at his tired wife. "I swear it's like they can sense when I'm near and awake...and tired." She said smiling down at them. Vision chuckled and let her take the impatient Thomas in her arms. She walked towards the bed and sat down in the same position she's been doing whenever she has to feed them, waiting for him. Vision stood to join her, calming William who was the complete opposite of his brother, having the patience of an angel, and putting him in a small makeshift bed in the middle of theirs. He walked over to Wanda's side and sat behind her, legs on each side of her letting her lean back on him. She said it 'helped' her when breastfeeding, though he had his suspicions that she was using it as an excuse to use him as a human pillow. Not that he minded one bit. He loved it. Because he could see their children bond with thier mother. The doctors told them that this was the most important moment with any mother and child. He would rest his chin on her shoulder and watch her feed their babies. She would caress their cheeks softly with one finger and gently talk to them. He would end up caressing the top of their heads, and kiss his wife's neck making her smile. Of course his other son would stir again and his hand automatically lays inside the small makeshift bed where a tiny hand wraps around his finger while he softly caressed it with his thumb. Then after one finished eating the other would start and the whole thing starts all over again.

After they finished she laid them down in their crib, making sure they would stay warm and safe before returning to bed. She laid down, head on her pillows and looked towards her husband still sitting up and looking at the crib. "Vision, lay down already. I need my husband to be my human pillow." She teased. Vision smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you." He said. Wanda kissed him back, pushing him down on the bed to lay on top of him, his hands resting on her back. "I love you too." She told him, laying her head under his chin and closing her eyes.

"You know I should break this habit of yours."

"It's not my fault you're more comfortable than the bed."

"It's a terrible habit."

"Oh please, you love it."

"There's no proof-" 

He never really did get to finish that sentence. They never really got to finish that 'argument' of theirs at all actually, if the gasp from Vision and the playful, flirtatious chuckle from Wanda had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the whole time my mind was going 100 different directions while writing this, so if nothing makes sense in any part do tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything looks weird I’m still learning how to use this website lol.


End file.
